tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Poal
Backstory: A positive and cheery young woman, and the daughter of Ki’Poal and his wife, Ki’Poal fell in love with a human woman named Chloe a little after his superhero career started. Chloe wedded Ki’Poal under his human name Kirk Poal and to both parents surprise, gave birth to Megan Poal (as they were not entirely sure if they were even able to have a child). At Megan’s teenage years, she rebelled against her father by becoming a villain, using her powers of mana and possession to become a brat to him. Once she grew up a bit, and fell in love with Chimera, she joined the side of heroes, taking the name of Miracle, as her dad called her when she was young. Personality: Positive, optimistic, light-hearted joker, enjoys playing pranks on the rest of her team. Playful and dim-witted sometimes, slightly immature but extremely kind when she needs to be. Totally regrets her teenage years and apologizes to her father whenever it’s brought up. Loves her boyfriend Chimera, but wishes he was a little bit more cheerful and would smile. Loves playing video games with her brother M.O.D.E., having girl time with Dawn, and listening to music with Audio Gets really jealous when people flirt with him. When angry or upset, her spikes extend and she looks like a porcupine. Sad or depressed her points become more hedgehog like. When happy or calm they completely disappear. If she focuses she can control how they extend otherwise. Fun Facts: #While fighting Hellfire’s archenemy Sin (who has split into seven) with her team, Hellfire is murdered, which results in Miracle sending a magic blast that knocks out everyone. She cradles her father in her arms before he dies and is sent back to hell. She spends the next few months spending most of her time finding a way to bring him back permanently, despite her teams protests. She found a way, but it results in her becoming a portal for him to travel through, but killing her in the process. Despite her teammates trying to stop her, she goes through with the ritual, and travels to retrieve her father. Hellfire refuses to go, knowing that his time was up, and that his daughter shouldn’t sacrifice herself. He says, “You have grown into an amazing young woman, one that I’m proud of. I will always love you and will always be in your heart. You have become a great hero, been a great sister, and have always been my little miracle. I love you Megan.” After that, she finally accepted her father’s death, and gains a new ability. #She had a crush on Chimera for the longest time, him actually being the reason she stopped being a villain. While having a fight with her father and Audio, Chimera came to help. Once she laid eyes on him she fell in love and surrendered instantly, so she could fight on the side of good with him. While they were on the team, she spent every day trying to get him to smile and like her back, until one day he did. #She loves to write shipping fanfiction and pair characters in multiple different ways. She often keeps Shipper from breaking out of jail by writing fanfiction she enjoys. #She has a son named Kirk, after her father. He has the ability to transform into mythical creatures fully without having to fuse with an animal like his father. He has limited magical abilities otherwise and can transform into a younger version of his grandfather if he gets angry enough. His hero name is Mythic. He has a crush on Dubstep. #She tapped into her demon side only once and was very frightened by it that she vowed to never do it again (her father is okay with it, as it’s harder for half demons) Powers: *Mana manipulation: Miracle is able to control mana thanks to her demon heritage, despite her father not being able to use mana personally. She is able to do multiple things with her mana abilities. Some include: **Mana Blasts: Able to create blasts of mana from hands **Mana Explosion: by focusing enough, she can create an explosion of mana energy **Ball Projection **Beam Emission **Magical Wall: She is able to create magical walls of energy **Armor Generation: She is able to create a armor to protect herself or others **Energy Healing: Miracle can heal someone using mana energy **Magic Detection: Miracle can feel different kinds of magic when she's within 100 ft of it. **Flight: using mana, Miracle can fly **Teleportation: Miracle can teleport with a teleportation spell **Spell casting: By uttering words, mental thoughts, or even a motion, Miracle can cast different spells *Possession: Miracle can possess someone by a kiss on the cheek or by a magic spell *Spike Protusion: After accepting her father's death, Miracle can create spikes from her body via different emotions. When angry they become large like a porcupine, sad they become small like a hedgehog, and when she's happy they completely disappear. She is not able to break them off and control the length like her father. Abilities: *Magical knowledge: Miracle knows all types of magic that exist, and can easily spot what kind of magic someone is using with her senses and magic intuition *Multiple voices: With her experience as a voice actress, she can create different voices to disguise who she is. This has helped her and her team in multiple situations. She often works alongside Greg. Weakness: *Mana prevention: She needs the energy of mana to cast her spells, so a field of negative energy or mana negation could stop her from casting *Body need: For possession, she needs a body of someone to do so, without people she cannot possess someone. *Calm mind: if she is kept calm or happy, her spikes do not appear.